


your strawberry scented like

by alarminglyrmus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fluff, JaeDo, M/M, Minor Jaeyong, Smut, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, dojae, johnil, yutae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:53:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alarminglyrmus/pseuds/alarminglyrmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and he lets himself be dragged away into another night of sorrow and alcohol.<br/>and he lets himself be dragged away into another night of happiness and strawberries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	your strawberry scented like

**Author's Note:**

> first smut and its dojae, feeling very proud of my chosen pair. hope you like the story and love all of you my little munchkins.

Wanderlust in a big planet, someone as young as him shouldn't be alone at this time of the night, looking around for blood. His nostrils flares at the scent of something so sweet yet so sinful, setting alarms on his head as he looks around the streets, searching for the target who came towards him with such scent. It's like he can't grasp it, with the way the scent comes and goes. He could easily follow the trail of such sweet delight, but at this time of the year, with cool wind blowing, the scent dispersed itself before he could grasp it in his mind. 

The red sign flickers on top of the building, blinding his eyes with the contrast against the dark environment. His eyes fall on the yellow warning that a woman was carrying in front of him.

No one under the age of 21 allowed. Vampires or werewolves not allowed.

He smirks at the woman, watching as she looks at his handsome features. She moves away after staring at him for more time than needed. She looks hypnotized as he leaves, and the smirk on his face grows bigger, the woman didn't have any hint that he was breaking two of their rules. 

"Jaehyun! Finally grew the balls to come here?" A man makes his way towards him. Jaehyun looks at the bodies dancing in the room, sweat drizzling from their foreheads. Most of them are females, and the younger can't help but shake his head when four women press themselves against a single man dancing in the dance floor.

"I still don't understand why you like clubs." 

"What is there not to like! There's alcohol and sexy men and women! Couldn't ask for more, ain't I right?" There's a rasp to the tone of the man's voice and as he talks, a strong scent of liquor washes over Jaehyun. The younger bits back a groan and smiles at the older, nodding his head but not quiet answering him. 

"Here," a glass of a blue liquid is now in his hands and he swirls the drink around the glass, looking at the substance with raised eyebrows. 

Jaehyun tips his head back and downs the liquid at once, earning himself a pat in the back from the man and he lets himself be dragged away into another night of sorrow and alcohol. 

 

The lock of a door is what wakes him up, and he can't help but thank the heavens that the person whom he slept with had made him a favor and gotten out of his house the second she woke up. There's a paper with a written number besides his pillow, a hidden promise ghosting over it. Jaehyun groans and crumbles the paper in his fist, throwing it in the mess of clothes discarded on the floor. The remanence of a headache rings in his head and with that he does his morning routine. After cleaning up and dressing himself in somewhat casual clothes (consisting of a black hoodie and skinny jeans) he curses when he finds the kitchen empty. And he can't find himself to go to the grocery store although his stomach growls at the thought of food. He slams the refrigerator shut and finally decides on getting coffee and any kind of treat with it.

He can't help but love winter in a way (even though it made hunting difficult), the cold wind always felt refreshing against his face. Instead of the smirk that always appeared on his face when he talked to someone, a small smile was given to some woman that passed by. Her cheeks burned bright red and she walked faster. Jaehyun chuckled lightly at the sight.

 

Some kind of bell rang when he opened the door to a random bakery he had chosen on his way, the scent of bread made a different kind of warmth disperse through his body and his stomach growled once again as he stepped up to see all the variety of food they had.

The guy at the counter chuckled at his face when he looked down at all the types of croissants the place had.

"The blueberry one is the best." Jaehyun looks up from the sweets to give the guy a small smile.

"I'll have that and a latte, soy milk please." 

He waits calmly as the guy writes down what he wants, he catches his name tag before he turns around to make the coffee. The bell sounds again and Jaehyun freezes in his spot, the strawberry scent from yesterday filling his nostrils. As the scent gets closer he takes a deep breath, biting his tongue so his canines stay their normal size. 

"I love winter." His head moves without his consent and before he knows, a person is standing beside him and the scent is so strong that he feels he might be getting overdosed with it. The smaller man glances at him and freezes, probably seeing the look of hunger in his eyes. 

Jaehyun would've opted to think that the bunny-looking man was going to walk away, scared for his life. But the man does the complete opposite by turning around and smiling widely at Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun is completely enamored right away. The man is beautiful, almost un-real in fact. The lights of the place are falling in his hair and makes his eyes look even more outstanding.

He's shut down, the smaller male being the only thing in his mind, he had taken control of Jaehyun's eyesight and his sense of smell since he entered the shop. 

"Here is your order sir." Jaehyun is the first one to break their staring and he pays the man behind the counter.

"Thanks," he glances at the name tag and smiles, "Taeil." 

He walks out of the bakery right away, feeling the same pair of eyes glued to his back. His head is pounding and he feels like he's on overdrive, a tingling sensation running through his body. Even as he walks faster and is already a good streets away from the bakery, the man's scent lingers in the air. Jaehyun ponders for a moment how he got himself in such situation.

 

It was beer and chicken Friday, a Korean tradition his friends had stuck with. His head was pounding as he got out of his bed, he was rethinking going to clubs just so he could forget about bright doe eyes. 

Even now, as he walks around his room, he can smell the other's scent. It's unsettling, and so so scary that Jaehyun already used two bottles of febreeze. But nothing worked, not even the caramel scented candles his mother gave him when he moved out of the house. He is about to go mad, that's for sure. He even canceled all his plans for today and called Johnny to tell him he wasn't going to go to the 'beer and chicken meeting'. Johnny called him out for being a party pooper and started questioning him about his whereabouts, remarking that he hasn't heard of the younger for the last week. Jaehyun used the excuse of work and ended the phone call right away, he wasn't up for Johnny's questionary at such time of the day. 

His coffee tasted like regret and rotten strawberries, never has everything reminded him so much of a single person. Just like yesterday, when he drank blood from some boy on the street, he couldn't help but compare the blood at the mere thought of how the bunny-looking man's blood would've surely tasted better.

He groans, how could he even be able to get aroused only because of someone's scent. That has never happened before and he still thinks he's going crazy, but there's no explanation for what's happening up until now. Everywhere he goes, the scent follows him, it's like a push and pull game. Like time is waiting for him to go to the bakery, but that would make everything worse. He can't risk getting even more addicted to the man, if he's like this just because of his scent imagine what'll happen if he gets a taste of his blood. His body thrums with energy at the thought and he covers his face with his hands, how screwed he is.

 

It was a matter of time before he went to the bakery again, it's been two weeks already and he has gone to the bakery all the past days just to stare at the man from the window. It's such a childish play, what he's doing right now, but he can't help it. He doesn't go inside though, just the mere thought of seeing those bright eyes are making him crazy, but he's a grown man for god's sake. 

Grown man. He snorts, turning eighteen yesterday was already getting to his head. 

Being so deep in thought he didn't hear the door of the bakery opening and when a familiar scent reached his nostrils he froze on the spot.

"Care to come in?" Run away, it translates. And he does that, he runs away from the man, reaching his apartment in seconds. He feels lightheaded, from the run or the sight of the smaller man, he doesn't know.

 

"Man up and fuck him." The glass filled with whiskey makes a loud noise as Jaehyun slams it down on the table. Taeyong looks at him with amused eyes and smirks.

"I'm kidding, but really, if you are feeling all this kinds of emotions at least go and talk to him." 

The younger drinks another shot, probably his eight one now, and stares as Taeyong fills his glass again.

"I don't know, I'm just confused."

There's a glint in the older's eyes as he comes closer. When he sits beside the younger, Jaehyun is already pressed against his side, sucking on the fairy white skin. He smirks when he sees Taeyong's eyes are darker than usual, pupils blown and staring back at him with hunger. He whines when he is pushed back against the couch, and the older man kisses him into oblivion.

 

It's times like this when Jaehyun rethinks his entire life, watching Taeyong walk out of his apartment with hickeys and swollen lips. He rubs his face when the door closes after the man says his goodbyes with a small smile. It had started two years ago, and they declared that they only did it for fun, or as a distraction, in this case. Jaehyun wouldn't admit it out loud, but there was a time he liked his best friend, even if it was a small crush. They were kids then, he was barely thirteen years old, things seemed so easy then, and he didn't think having a crush on his best friend was a problem. When he had his 15th birthday that same boy took his last drop of innocence, making him turn into a fine rotten apple, used and aged. He doesn't blame the older boy though, he had asked for it. 

At least he had forgotten about a certain person in that amount of time. He gulps down the glass of water, and up until this day, he has never felt guilty for having sex with his best friend. After all, it is all fun and games, when it ends it ends, as simple as that. He shifts on his feet, lower back aching and bruising from the past event. 

 

"Oh! You came back. I thought you didn't like the croissant or something so you didn't come again." Jaehyun looks at the man with raised eyebrows, watching with amused eyes as he blabbers on.

"I was busy." Yeah, busy running away. He looks away and studies the different kinds of sweets on display.

"There's a new cheesecake, it's low fat and contains a lot of proteins. Want to know the different types of flavors?" Jaehyun smirks and looks back at the man, nodding his head slowly.

"Enlighten me."

 

He looks around the parlor, this was the first time that he actually took in how comfy and cozy the place looks and feels. Whoever decorated this place needed an award, with the pastels color combining with a neutral brown, it looked like something out of a magazine. But it had a tint of creativity, like not everyone could get such place decorated so beautifully. He taps his fingers on the table, whistling while waiting for his coffee and (how Taeil called it) his out-of-this-world delight. 

The man skips towards his table, big smile decorating his face. He places the coffee down with such delicacy, like he wasn't just about to let the drink fall over from his tray because of his jumpy attitude. 

"Here you go. Now I understand why Doyoung likes you so much, you are such a cutie." Taeil says, giving him a wink.

"Doyoung?" Jaehyun watches as a crestfallen look appears on the man's face, like he just got caught from doing a crime. 

"He'll probably kill me because I told you his name. Doyoung is the guy who came after you the first day you came to the shop. You know, he looks like a bunny, smaller than you and wears pastel sweaters." Taeil makes weird hand movements as he talks, pointing at his eyes when he says the word bunny and Jaehyun can't help but chuckle at the action. It all sinks in after Taeil stops talking, the man just described the cause of his insomnia, it felt like a slap on the face, all the information thrown at him. 

He nods despite all the thoughts running through his head, images of the mentioned man below him gaining all his attention although Taeil started talking again. The man in front of him goes on and on talking about how Doyoung had acted strange after Jaehyun left the shop. Taeil does not notice the blissful look on the guy's face as he talks, he doesn't have a clue that Jaehyun is not listening and is instead fantasizing about the bunny-looking man. 

 

"Oh... Look who finally came up." The expression on Taeil's face changes from a twisted smile to a serious cast. Jaehyun turns around to look at what had caused such change in the man's attitude. His eyes widen slowly when his vision falls on a rather tall half-American man standing in the middle of the cafe. 

"Johnny?"

"Jaehyun?"

Taeil audibly scoffs, "You know this douchebag?" 

Jaehyun snorts and shakes his head as the taller man winks at Taeil, who fakes a gag in response. "That douchebag is one of my best friends."

"WHAT?!" Jaehyun gives Taeil a wary smile, seeing as to the other one looks like he's going to kill him. The older man breathes in and out, closing his eyes and ignoring the cackles coming from the taller guy. Jaehyun looks at both of them, a small smile ghosting over his lips. The chair makes a screeching noise as he gets up, he gives a small smile to the Taeil, although said man still had his eyes closed, probably cursing a certain person in his mind. 

"Thanks for leaving me this catch, you don't know how good he smells." Probably not because I have the scent of strawberries glued to my nose, the younger thinks to himself. Jaehyun nods at Johnny and gives him a thumbs up before walking out of the place. When the door closes the sound of a scream is heard and Jaehyun smirks to himself.

 

He's back at the cafe again, for the nth time this week, as Taeil said when he entered the place that Friday morning. He was calmer this days, the scent of strawberries still lingered in the air, but he could contain himself. Thoughts of Doyoung were now a daily thing in his life, and so is the warm coffee in his hands. The man hasn't come by for the past week and Jaehyun doesn't know if he should be grateful or worried. After all, if he saw him he would probably run away again, that or he would cause a scene in the middle of the cafe. 

As Taeil serves a girl with a big smile, the scarf around his neck is pulled down as he stretches across the table, wiping away some of the coffee the girl's friend dripped on the table. A smirk rises upon Jaehyun's face when four visibly dark purple dots appear on the older man's neck. Looks like Johnny scored big.

"What are you smirking about? You've been looking at me like that for the past minute." Taeil spats as he sits down. Jaehyun glances at the table full of girls who were all watching their movements with keen eyes. They all looked away and Jaehyun heard a scoff from beside him.

"Girls and their hormones." Taeil says, shaking his head.

"Can't blame them." Taeil smacks his head and Jaehyun laughs, moving away so the older wouldn't hit him again.

"And what's with those bite marks in your neck? Looks like he wasn't such a douchebag after all." Taeil reddens then and Jaehyun holds back a smirk, the smack he got earlier proved that even if Taeil didn't have much muscle he still was a man, and a sassy one at that. 

"Shut up. At least I get some, unlike you and Doyoung. I swear to god if I hear your name coming out of his mouth one more time nobody will end up alive that day." 

"And Johnny?"

"He tied me last time, he'll suffer because of that."

"Yeah I didn't need to know that."

 

Wearing summer clothes was like having a death wish with the weather right now, so Jaehyun finally decided to change from a black hoodie (which isn't part of a summer outfit but that's actually the only thing he wears) to a maroon coat. January was at its peek, meaning that it was probably the coldest week of the year. It proved to be as his boots were soaked with cold water when he entered the cafe, and there wasn't a single soul inside (excluding Taeil and the new intern Yuta). 

"What's up my dudes." His feet feels heavy as he walks up to the counter, giving both workers a blinding smile. 

"Don't ever say that sentence again in your life." Yuta says, looking at him disgusted. The new Japanese intern was the sassiest person he had ever met in his life, not even Taeil could win against the guy in a argument about coffee.

Jaehyun pouts and sticks his tongue out at the older. Yuta raises his hand in warning and Jaehyun takes a step back, directing his attention to the quiet guy standing beside the coffee machines. 

"What's up with him?" Taeil is staring at something behind him and Jaehyun turns around to look at what the older was so engrossed in, he finds himself looking at a wall and frowns, turning back around.

Yuta starts talking again, "He's been like that for the past week, you tell me." 

Suddenly, the oldest looks at him in the eye and he blinks, taking in the sadness in the man's eyes. 

"I'll take a break, and just so you know, I'm not like this because Johnny hasn't come to the cafe for a while." The door slams shut and Jaehyun looks at the remaining person in the cafe, he opens his mouth to talk but the older starts talking just then.

"He thinks Johnny got a new, how do you call this, blood-giver?" Yuta sighs. The younger nods and opens his mouth to answer the guy but is interrupted once again by the familiar ringing of the bell attached to the entrance door. The scent of strawberries reaches his nose in seconds and he clenches his jaw, canines growing out of their normal size.

Yuta, unlike him, seems delighted to be in the same room with the man. "Doyoung! I thought you weren't alive, where have you been for this past month?" 

There's the sound of a loud giggle and Jaehyun diverts his attention to the display of desserts when he feels a presence besides him, all of his senses are in high alert and the smell of the person has his nose going numb. 

"Promoting this place." His voice is as sweet as his scent and Jaehyun half-heartily asks himself how he could run away from such angel.

"Yuta, you can go take a break, I'll take care of this customer." It can be his imagination hunting him down for all the filthy dreams he's had about the man but he swears the man purred the word customer. Before he can even fantom an excuse Yuta is walking away with a big smile and there's another person behind the cashier. 

Doyoung smiles at him, cheerful and innocent to the other's thoughts. But when Jaehyun looks at his eyes a heat of arousal hits him strongly, there's wicked intent on the doe eyes as they stare back at him. At the sound of a growl the older's smile turns into a smirk.

"And what would you want today?" Doyoung tilts his head to the side and licks his lips, eyes going over the sharp features of the younger's face. The way the older's white overall contrasts with his skin has the younger impatient, hands sweating and canines full out.

Jaehyun can't stop the word from coming out of his mouth and before he knows it he says his thoughts out loud. 

"You." 

 

If someone told him that elevator sex is the best thing in the world he would throw that person a disgusted look but now, with Doyoung panting and writhing in his arms, it didn't seem that disgusting anymore. A barely hearable ping told them they arrived at the 7th floor, and the thought of taking the man's clothes off was discarded back in his mind. The older wrapped his legs around the younger's waist and Jaehyun placed his hands on his ass, gripping the cheeks roughly as he walks them to his apartment door. Doyoung moans on his ear the rest of the way, the older nibbles his earlobe and drops butterfly kisses on his jaw as they walk past the living room and towards the younger's room. 

Doyoung leans back to give his lover a kiss but stops when his eyes fall on white canines. 

"You're a vampire." Jaehyun looks at the dark orbs and smirks, lifting his hand from the older's backside to bring it back again, slapping his right cheek. He watches with hunger how Doyoung throws his head back and moans and decides to slap the older all the way to his room. 

By the time they are inside Jaehyun's room there's a hand inside the younger's pants and the older's ass is burning but he likes it, both having the big shaft in his hand and the feeling of bruises forming where the younger's hands are gripping him. Doyoung wasn't one for adventures but if having sex with a vampire wasn't on his bucket list before, it was now, and he wanted to check that off immediately. He probably looks like a mess right now, but when Jaehyun looks at him with something aside from lust his heart beats in his chest. 

Breathing against his lips have never felt so good. He tightens his hold on Doyoung's ass, shuddering at the way the older moans against his lips. The air has never felt so warm inside his room and the sound of Doyoung taking his overall off echoes on the room. Jaehyun moves his gaze away from the older's lips to his eyes, drowning himself in the pool of lust in the smaller's eyes. The younger sets the man down on his bed slowly, he moves away (after some seconds of Doyoung whining about not letting him go) and takes his coat and sweater off. He can feel the other stare and he smirks, taking his pants off and throwing them away. 

"Jaehyun... please." Doyoung opens his legs and the invitation has Jaehyun growling, a full smile is glued to the older's face when Jaehyun comes closer and helps him out of his clothes. The younger was known for doing the deed quickly, but he wanted to take it slow this time. He has been fantasizing about this certain moment for more than a month, he isn't going to fuck up and end it in seconds. 

Unlike Jaehyun, Doyoung is left with nothing, his skin glistening with sweat and the younger stares, desire burning in his chest. Before Jaehyun can tell the older how beautiful he looks, he's pulled closer by the neck. Doyoung licks his lips, staring at the younger's features for some seconds but before he can even talk there's lips moving against his own. 

The smaller man moves away, resting his forehead against the younger and shivers. "P-Please..." He whispers, making Jaehyun look at him. "Please what?" He spoke, his voice low and deep, making Doyoung shudder. 

The older's hand brushes over the obvious bulge and Jaehyun bites his tongue, waiting for the other to answer him. 

Doyoung moves closer, closing any type of gap that was left between their bodies, and leaves an open-mouthed kiss on his lips. "F-Fuck me." 

Jaehyun's eyes turn an even darker shade of black, pupils blown and he stops biting his tongue so he could kiss the older again. All the whimpers and moans going out of Doyoung's mouth were swallowed by Jaehyun. The younger grinds down and the older shudders, wrapping his arms around the younger's neck for support. Doyoung take it as a yes and pushes Jaehyun on his back, crawling on top of him so he could sit on his lap. When the younger's clothed cock accidentally brushes against his entrance the older moans loudly, probably alarming the neighbors of what was going to happen next door. 

The smaller man moves down and Jaehyun follows him with his eyes, watching as the older pulls the band of his boxers with his teeth. Jaehyun growls and Doyoung licks the covered shaft, satisfaction thrumming in his body when the younger moans rather loudly and grabs strands of his hair. As he tugs when the older keeps licking the cloth Doyoung moans, pulling away and ignoring Jaehyun's tugs at his hair of complain. 

Doyoung sheds the last piece of clothing between them and the younger's erection curves up. He stares at the big cock, mouth watering at the thought of having it in his mouth. And so he does, he dips in and licks the tip, shivering at the taste of the man in his tongue. Jaehyun throws his head back, cock throbbing at the mere stimulation he got. 

Doyoung moves closer and slowly opens his mouth, all this while looking at Jaehyun dead in the eye, and takes the entire shaft in his mouth. He doesn't stop when it hits his throat and sucks. He takes everything when the younger starts to thrust, gag reflex be damned. 

With tears down his face and red lips wrapped around his cock, Doyoung looks so sinful it has Jaehyun coming in seconds. The way the older moans when strings of cum hit his face and how he opens his mouth and then swallows, all while looking at him with sultry eyes. There's fake innocence sparking in them and a hidden smile on the corners of his eyes, all hidden by a thick layer of lust. 

Jaehyun looks at the destroyed facade of the older, hickeys covering his white skin, swollen lips dripping blood from being bitten so hard and dry tears on his cheeks. "Come're sweetheart." He beckons the other with his hands and the older immediately stands up and sits on his lap, resembling a kitten. 

"Do you--" 

"Jaehyun," he purrs, pressing himself to the rock hard chest. "Can you fuck me raw? Can you make me come untouched? Can you spank me again? Can I ride you?" 

The younger moans and tugs at the older's wrists, laying them back on the bed, the older sitting still on his lap. "Yes, yes, yes, and of course." 

The sound of skin being slapped sound in the room, Doyoung moans each time, sticking his ass out in expectation of another blow. He whines when the younger stops and starts to rub his back. He's about to talk but the complain dies on his tongue as the younger's hand travels lower, nearing his red ass. 

With both hands Jaehyun gropes his ass and spreads the cheeks apart. Doyoung whimpers and hides his face on the younger's neck in embarrassment when his hole clenches on air. The younger kneads the ass cheeks with his hands, as apology for the rough treatment from earlier. Doyoung smiles and kisses the younger's neck. 

Doyoung sits back up and his ass rubs against the now fully-hard cock in his movement, the older shudders and breathes in deeply. Jaehyun looks up at him with lidded eyes, lopsided smirk on his face. 

The man on top of him grabs his shaft and starts to pump it slowly, Jaehyun winces and throws his head back, still half sensible about the last orgasm. Doyoung licks his lips at the sight, pride burning in his chest at the fact he was the one who caused such reaction from the younger. He continues, spreading the pre-cum around the organ, he wants to be fucked raw but he doesn't want to be ripped apart, although with the size of the younger he doesn't think it'll change anything. 

Jaehyun groans and lifts his head to look at the man in the eyes. "D-Doyoung, baby, s-stop." The older reddens at the pet name and stops his actions. Jaehyun holds back a whine of complaint, he was the one who asked him to stop after all. 

Doyoung lifts his hips, aligning his entrance on top of the red cock, and moans at the feeling of something finally touching his hole. The younger grips his hips when he moves down and his eyes turn almost animalistic when Doyoung arches his back and whines. 

When fully seated inside the older, Jaehyun moves his hips up and the older moans loudly, throwing his head back, beads of sweat drip down his forehead. His mouth waters at the sight.

"Are you okay?" He whispers, reaching his hand up to move the older's bangs out of his eyes. Doyoung smiles softly and nods, lifting his hips once again and moving back down, even slower this time, like he was teasing the younger. 

Jaehyun groans, hands tightening around the small waist and the older whimpers moving up and down once again. Finally finding a rhythm and his walls clenching and easing at the size, Doyoung bounces on the younger's lap, profanities and moans falling from his mouth. The younger thrusts up, searching for the bed of pleasure inside the older.

Doyoung moves his hands down, scratching the vampire's chest, leaving red marks after his touch. 

"You're so tight." Jaehyun groans, stoking his thigh and following a new pace, now thrusting faster when a moan of 'bite me' comes out from the older's mouth. He turns them around when the older's thighs start trembling in his hold. 

He shushes the older when he whimpers at the change in position and thrusts, slowly this time, and Doyoung screams. It's a mix between a scream and a moan and Jaehyun doesn't think he has heard anything so beautiful. He knows he has reached his prostate and Jaehyun kisses him, moaning at the taste of strawberries and his cum on the older's tongue. The older calms down in his arms, following the kiss and wrapping his legs around the younger's waist, willing him to go even deeper. 

There's a string of saliva dangling between their lips when they separate and Doyoung whimpers. "I-I-I'm close." Jaehyun does a particular hard thrust and leans down, facing the older's neck. The sweet scent of the older invades his nostrils and he gulps, looking at the skin and back at Doyoung's half-opened eyes.

"May I?" Doyoung quickly nods, tilting his head to the side to show even more of the expanse of his neck. Jaehyun growls and dips down, biting the older's neck and the arms around his neck pull him closer. There's a loud moan echoing in the room and the younger moans at the taste of the blood in his mouth. He keeps sucking and thrusting into the man and the older comes undone beneath him within seconds. Such a sight shouldn't have been made for the eye, and Jaehyun writhes on it. The older arches his back to the point Jaehyun should be worried, his entire body is shaking through the orgasm and his skin glistens with sweat, white beads of cum littering his chest. 

After three, or even two, thrusts Jaehyun comes inside the older, shoulders shaking and canines full out, looking for another skin to bite in. 

Doyoung gasps, eyes glued to the red orbs looking right through his soul. He feels light and sensible at the same time, and it shows when the younger moves out, he whimpers at the feeling of his hole clenching on nothing but there's a blissed out smile on his face. 

Jaehyun lays silently besides him, threading his fingers through the dark locks and Doyoung smiles, moving closer at the touch. They fall asleep like that, too worn out to move and clean up, pressed against each other, hands interwined.

 

Jaehyun wouldn't change anything for this, having Doyoung dancing around the room to R&B, to a song he doesn't know but will eventually if the older likes it so much that he has it in repeat, moving his hips to the slow beat. 

The sun light from the windows hits the bright red hair and makes his (Jaehyun's) shirt almost see-through, but he doesn't mind, with Jaehyun looking at him like he's the center of his universe how could he? 

Doyoung laughs, feeling soft all of sudden. "Am I that pretty?" He reaches his arms up and spins around. 

"I've already told you that you're beautiful thirty times today." Doyoung stops his movements to smile at Jaehyun.

"But I want to hear it thirty-one times." 

Jaehyun sits up, beckoning the older with his hand to come closer. And Doyoung would've said another stubborn comment but there's something so gentle in his facade, that Doyoung wants to melt and so he walks to the bed. And who is Doyoung to resist Jaehyun, smirk on his face, hand reached out, all for him?

The younger smiles when he sees his bunny almost jumping on the bed, eagerly awaiting for him to do something. Doyoung comes closer and their knees bump together. Jaehyun smiles softly and wraps an arm around the older boy, laying back down with him. He strokes the older's cheeks and smiles at the way he presses into the palm, closing his eyes and sighing in content.

There's the hum of the song playing and the warm sheets pressing against their skin, in contrast to the cold air in the room. The strawberry scent washing around him has him dazed, the only thing keeping him grounded is the butterfly kisses being pressed against his jawline. Doyoung stops his ministrations and looks at him, smiling with rosy cheeks. The younger takes it as an invitation and dips down, biting and kissing the red lips.

A smile tug at his lips when he pulls back and he strokes the older's thigh, kissing his nose once and then kissing his cheeks twice. 

"You're so so beautiful." Doyoung giggles at the attention and looks away, rosy cheeks turning a shade darker. It's then that Jaehyun notices four purple marks on his neck and a burning feeling of pride burns inside him. He tugs the older closer, if possible, and kisses the bite. Doyoung moans and clings to him. Jaehyun pulls back, smile full on his lips.

The older laughs and flicks him in the forehead. "You already drank like half of my blood yesterday, leave me alone you blood-sucker." 

"You're the blood-giver, I didn't ask you to seduce me in the cafe." Doyoung audibly scoffs. 

"The only way I'll let you bite me again will be when you take me out on a date, a cute one at that." He looks away from the younger's eyes when he finishes his sentence, heart beating in his chest after the words leave his mouth. Jaehyun holds back a smirk and hums, kissing the older in hope of getting his attention. 

"How about I take you out to thirty-one dates, I'll also tell you you're really beautiful every da--" he's cut off from talking when Doyoung throws himself onto his lap, kissing the daylights out of him. And as the day passes, with the small body glued to his chest, he is happy he went back to the cafe even after all the times he ran away.

 

 

"Why did you have such a cute 'go out with me' scene. Johnny literally fucked me in the storage room and then told me 'damn your ass tight, wanna go out?' What is that?!" It's closing time, and Doyoung thanks the lord for that because Jaehyun is slamming the table so hard while laughing that he swears people passing by are hearing him. But he can't blame the younger, he himself is giggling like crazy at the remark from the oldest. 

Johnny scoffs and leans back on his chair. "Well you fell for it, so it worked." Taeil swats him in the head and Jaehyun winces, knowing exactly how that feels. 

"And what about Yuta? He literally received a basket full of cheese sandwiches." 

To say he was surprised when Taeyong came running inside his house last week would be an understatement. The older was ecstatic, talking about a Japanese vampire that visited the same supermarket as him. There ended whatever they had, it ended the regular way, with hugs and understanding nods. Also, when Jaehyun told the older he knew where the man worked, he instantly regretted it. The next day he had fifty missing calls from Taeyong. 

"But Jaehyun, why didn't you tell me you were friends with that hot vampire, damn I would've tapped that." Taeil says, wiggling his eyebrows. Johnny scoffs from beside him and the younger laughs at the scene. 

"We all know who's the most packed here." Johnny smirks, looking at him with raised eyebrows. 

"Yeah, he basically lives off eating blueberry croissants, I wonder where all that grease goes off to." Taeil rolls his eyes and Jaehyun glares at the man, ignoring both his boyfriend and best friend laughing at him.

"Hey! At least I'm not the one with a cream kink!" 

Johnny wipes away remanence of tears in his cheeks and turns to him. "It's actually really good." The younger makes a disgusted face and Taeil smiles smugly. 

The bell from the door rings and they all turn to look at who came at such time of the night. At the smell of McDonald's smiles light up each of theirs faces and Taeyong grins, lifting his free hand. "What's up my dudes!" 

"Do you all say that?" Doyoung asks, pursing his lips.

Taeil slams a hand on the table. "RIGHT?!" 

Yuta leaves the food on top of the table and smiles at them. "We're here."

"Really I thought I was seeing things." The Japanese man glares at the oldest and Taeil raises his hand in warning. Johnny sighs and takes his hand back down, whispering something in the older's ear. Doyoung smiles at the sight and wiggles closer to his boyfriend, kissing him on the cheek and whispering a soft "I love you" in his ear.

It had been six months since Jaehyun asked the older out, four months since the day the older told him he loved him but he still feels giddy and the corners of his lips curve up at the whispered words.

"Y'all are disgusting." Taeyong shakes his head with a teasing smile. Doyoung moves away and sticks his tongue out at the man, rolling his eyes when the two oldest in the room do a high five.

"I think it's cute." Yuta smiles at them, white teeth all out and small dimples showing. Jaehyun and Doyoung smile back at him, tightening their hold on each other. 

Taeyong claps his hands. "Let's eat the burgers or they'll get hard and cold." 

"Like you when Yuta wears white t-shirts?"

"Fuck off Youngho."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you have a great day/night and keep those beautiful smiles on your faces! Rest well, eat well, watch nct videos.


End file.
